Hermione's Journal - Year 1
by ashmaddie
Summary: Journey through the journal Hermione Granger's parents gave her to write in while she spends her year at Hogwarts.
1. Entry 1 - My First Entry

September 1, Year 1  
  
Mum and Dad gave me this journal for me to write in, so I suppose I'll use it. I'm on the train right now, the Hogwarts Express. It's quite lovely. I'm a bit nervous though. I hope everything will go well at Hogwarts. I've studied hard and I think I'll succeed, but a girl can't help the anticipation.  
  
Will I have any friends? I hope so. I hate leaving everyone at home. Although, I never was a hundred percent comfortable at home. I always felt as if I was a bit different from everyone else. And I'm not talking about just because I always get perfect marks. I mean, just something else. When the letter from Hogwarts came in the mail, it made some sense to me now.  
  
Well. I'm off on my adventure. I think I'm going to take a walk around the train. Maybe I'll meet some other girls my own age I can talk with. 


	2. Entry 2 - The Hogwarts Express

September 1, Year 1  
  
Okay, so maybe things haven't gotten off to a great start yet.  
  
As soon as a got up a young boy named Neville came over to me. He asked me if I had seen his toad. He lost it somewhere, and couldn't remember. I decided to help him cause I didn't really have anything better to do, and quite possibly, maybe it could spark a friendship.  
  
I went around asking other kids in the compartments if they had seen Neville's toad. Nobody had. This one compartment I went into had these two boys my own age. The red haired boy, Ron, was trying to turn his rat yellow. He was going all wrong about it, and of course, I had to correct him. I don't understand why I can't just sit back and observe sometimes. The other boy in there was Harry Potter. I can't believe it. Now that I look back, I'm in quite a shocked stage. I should have tried to be nicer. He seemed so. normal. And he was kind of cute. I hope we're in the same house together. I'd like to get to know him.  
  
Well, I better go off now. I heard we will be arriving into the station in a few minutes. Good luck to us all! 


	3. Entry 3 - The First Night

September 1, Year 1  
  
Hogwarts is absolutely amazing! I'm in my dormitory right now. Let me re- tell what has happened today, starting off from arriving at the train station.  
  
A giant man, named Hagrid, met all of the first year students, and told us to go with him. We took a boat ride over to the school. Not a big boat, but little row boats. I was a bit apprehensive, but I figured it would all be fine. Especially with Harry Potter in my boat. He looks cute in the moonlight. Ron and Neville were also in the boat. I wanted to try to squish up near where Harry was sitting, but unfortunately, Ron was sitting there.  
  
The first glimpse of Hogwarts was amazing. I just sat and looked on in awe, as did everyone else.  
  
When we got inside, we were met by Professor McGonagall. She was the woman who sent us out the Hogwarts letter. I was very interested to hear what she was going to say. She told us all about the Sorting Ceremony and the different houses. Oh, I longed to be in Gryffindor. I would have been happy in Ravenclaw, but Gryffindor just seemed brilliant to me.  
  
The grand hall was just brilliant also. The ceiling was even more wondrous than I had imagined it. It looked so much like the night sky. The floating candles were amazing. My first look of real magic, not counting the simple spells I have been practicing at home.  
  
I watched some other members of my class get sorted. Finally, it was my turn. The hat put me in Gryffindor. I was unbelievably happy. Everyone cheered for me. I felt special. I took a seat at the Gryffindor table next to some red haired boy and watched the rest of the ceremony.  
  
Harry Potter got sorted into Gryffindor! I am so happy about that! Maybe. you know. Maybe we can be a couple. I know I'm rushing things a little bit. I barely even know him. And I'm only 11. But I think I'm in love. I can't let anyone ever know about this though. Good thing I can write in here.  
  
That boy Ron is also in Gryffindor. He and Harry appear to be friends now, so I guess he will always be hanging around too. But I suppose I can deal with that.  
  
But continuing now. Harry sat next to me when we ate the feast. Oh, I was so happy, but of course I couldn't express it. The feast was brilliant. We'd finish and the plates would keep refilling until we were done. It was some of the best food I've ever tasted too.  
  
Afterwards, a boy with red hair, Percy, whom I've found out is Ron's brother, who is a prefect led us up to the Gryffindor tower where our belongings would be. I truly aspire to be a prefect one day. That would be a dream come true. The hallways were rather weird though. The staircases, they move. I've never seen anything quite like it.  
  
Oh well, I better be off now. I'm going to read a little bit of 'Hogwarts: A History," and be off to bed. Good night! 


	4. Entry 4 - First Day of Classes

September 2, Year 1  
  
I have all my classes with Harry. All the Gryffindors have classes together. On occasion, we have some class with another house.  
  
For the most part, classes have been good so far. History of Magic was quite boring though. Our professor, Professor Binns, is a ghost! It is quite peculiar. But I guess nothing is that normal in the wizarding world.  
  
Charms was interesting. Transfiguration, I was the only one to successfully turn my match into a needle. It wasn't that hard. I don't see why the rest of them couldn't do it, especially Harry.  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts wasn't all I thought it was going to be. I was really looking forward to it, but Professor Quirrell didn't do much at all. He has a stuttering problem, poor man. But it's hard to listen to him teach like that. Oh well, I'll just teach it to myself.  
  
Another day down at Hogwarts. I miss Mum and Dad already. I wonder how it is back home. 


	5. Entry 5 - Our First Potions Class

September 3, Year 1  
  
Wow. I never would have imagined that a professor could be so mean. I feel really sorry for Harry. Professor Snape, of Potions, was very rude and did things that were quite uncalled for. I wouldn't have minded if he put me on the spot, since I already knew all the answers, but poor Harry. He didn't know any of it. It was all easy too. I wish Professor Snape would have called on me.  
  
But Professor Snape most definitely favors the Slytherins. It's his own house, but I don't think he should be so unjust toward us in Gryffindor. I heard he loves to take off points from the Gryffindors.  
  
But he definitely does not like Harry. I wonder why. I think, well, you know, Harry's great. Oh goodness, seriously, as I write this, I wonder what's gotten into me. Why am I having these strange feelings?  
  
Back on the topic though. Professor Snape was yelling at Harry for when somebody else in class had messed up. It was not Harry's fault. Snape is the professor, he should be the one making sure everyone else is in line and doing everything the right way.  
  
Oh well. I hope it gets better. Flying lessons should be coming up soon. That will be exciting. Until next time. 


	6. Entry 6 - Ode To Harry

September 4, Year 1  
  
Ode To Harry  
  
Your eyes are a magnificent green  
  
That shine like emeralds in the night  
  
You're the most unique boy I've ever seen  
  
And I'm glad I have my sight.  
  
Oh, it's a start. I don't do poetry. It's not my strength. Don't tell anyone that though. If anyone ever asked, I'm a brilliant poet.  
  
I'll just go back into my little dream world now. I'm enjoying escaping the reality right now. I don't just read at the library. I write, too. And, I think about him. 


	7. Entry 7 - Are Any Classes Offered?

September 5, Year 1  
  
I'm starting to get to know the other girls in my dormitory. They seem nice, but there's just something, well, I don't know. I just don't feel as if I belong exactly.  
  
I miss my friends at home. I'm not quite sure if I'm even having fun here. Sure, there's Harry, but he doesn't know I'm alive. I haven't actually made it clear that I WANT him to know that I am, but it would be nice. I don't know how to act. They don't offer classes on that, do they? 


End file.
